


On the Phone

by DaisyFairy



Series: It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Exhibitionism, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Greg, Reverse Obscene Phone Call, Reverse Phone Voyeurism, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: The phone rings at an awkward time and Sherlock urges John to answer.





	On the Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> Blame PatPrecieux, she made me change this into a series :-)

*Ring Ring*

Sherlock was curious, “Who is it?”

“Really? Now?” John panted breathlessly.

“Uh, Could be important.” Grunted Sherlock in return.

John fumbled on the bedside table, his slick fingers almost slipped and dropped the phone onto the floor but he recovered and managed to pull it onto the bed.

The phone continued to ring as he checked the screen “Ah,.....it's, oh God, Greg. I'm sure it can wait.”

Sherlock leaned over John's back to whisper in his ear, “Why don’t you answer it?”

John gasped, “Now?!?”

Sherlock thrust into him roughly striking his prostate and making John groan, “Yes. Could be exciting.”

John dropped his head in defeat for a second but another thrust had him throwing his head back. He swallowed and relented “Ok, ok.”

He picked up the phone with a trembling hand and pressed 'Accept'. Just as the call connected he overbalanced from trying to stay up on his knees and only one hand and dropped the phone onto the pillow. It took a few seconds and several more thrusts from Sherlock before he managed to arrange himself on elbows and knees with his face half buried in the pillow and the phone in his hand.

“John! John? Are you there?” came Greg's tinny voice through the phone speaker when it was finally pressed to his ear.

John's voice was strained when he replied, “Yeah, sorry, just dropped the phone.”

“Oh, great. I just wanted to ask when you can come by to fill in the paperwork for the Robinson case. I know I said it wasn’t urgent but it's been a week now.”

Sherlock began to kiss the back of John's neck and gently rocked in and out of his body, just an inch either way, grazing softly over his prostate.

John groaned, then whimpered in ecstasy.

Greg's voice through the phone dragged him back to reality “John? Are you alright?” 

“Uh, yes, yes, oh..fine. Yeah we'll be...oh.” he had to stop when Sherlock started stroking his cock and he bit his tongue to stop any more sound escaping.

“John? What's going on?”

John grit his teeth and managed to huff out, “Fine. I'm fine.”

“O...kay.” Greg drawled sounding not at all convinced. “So, the paperwork?”

Sherlock’s abandoned his attention to John's cock and his movements became more erratic, thrusting deeper, harder, pushing John down onto the bed with a hand on the back of his neck.

John's response to Greg was muffled due to half his mouth being covered by the pillow but he tried valiantly “Yeah, we'll, tomorrow. We. Tomorrow. We'll. Come. Tomorrow.” 

Sherlock came with a loud moan that he struggled and failed to stifle, deep inside he filled the condom, his breathing devolved to shallow pants and he threw himself over John's back to embrace him.

“Is that Sherlock? Is he ok?”

Sherlock began wanking John in ernest, it was agony holding in the sounds that wanted to escape and John clenched his jaw tight.

“John? Please answer me. Is Sherlock ok?”

Drawing a deep breath John blurted out, “He's fine, stubbed his toe, got to go, tomorrow.” And pressed the button to end the call. He dropped the phone over the edge of the bed and could finally concentrate on the perfect friction, the weight of his lover over him and the gentle kisses that were being bestowed all over his neck, ears and shoulders. Now that he could make sounds freely he almost screamed out in relief, “Aargh, so good, you...oh God, Sherlock!” and came all over the bed sheets below him, pulsing long and hard until the pair of them collapsed together in a sated heap.

Sherlock remained in place, locked inside John's body with his softening penis, he should move, make sure to remove the condom properly, but really it was only there because John didn’t like clean up, they had both been tested so it could wait. 

He drew idle shapes over John's back and mouthed words of love into his skin. He giggled when John moaned quietly, coming back to himself and wriggled mumbling “Heavy.” under his breath. 

Sherlock relented and rolled off, being careful to hold the condom in place as he pulled out but not bothering to remove it. He lay on his back next to John and lifted his hand to his lips to kiss John's knuckles.

“What did you think? Exciting?” he asked.

John shuffled around to look him in the eye. “Yeah, I guess. 

Sherlock's face fell, “Oh, you didn’t like it.”

“No, no. It was ok, just a bit weird, it's not easy carrying out a conversation while you are being buggered into the mattress.”

Sherlock smiled his most open smile, pure happiness shining through.

John loved that he was the one who could make Sherlock so content “Oh, you really liked it didn’t you?”

“It was very exciting. Greg was right there, on the phone, and he had no idea what was happening, what I was doing to you, it was very...stimulating.”

John chuckled and kissed Sherlock on the forehead. “Okay you madman, I'm not doing this all the time though, and I'm not talking to your Mum while we're doing it.”

“Thank you.” Sherlock breathed, then covered John's mouth with his own and kissed him long and hard.

The pair were disturbed thirty seconds later by a loud bang and splintering sound coming from the lounge. John was out of bed in a second, he grabbed his gun from the top drawer and dashed out of the bedroom. 

The sight before him pulled him up short, the front door was hanging off of its hinges and a large man in a black tactical outfit was brandishing his own gun and screaming at him.

“Police!! Drop your weapon! Do it now!”

John dropped the gun carefully and put his hands over his head, suddenly acutely aware that he was naked and sweaty with come drying on his stomach, lube drying between his cheeks and love bites all over his collar bones.

The policeman was accompanied by five or six other men, all dressed identically and swarming over the flat, into every room. Shouting from the bedroom was followed seconds later by an angry looking Sherlock being half dragged out in handcuffs. He was almost as naked as John, although wearing a saggy come filled condom is probably worse than being without.

“Who else is here?” the police man barked, spittle flying to join the other bodily fluids covering John’s body.

Sherlock glowered and drew breath but John beat him to it, anxious not to make matters worse, especially with several men holding them at gunpoint.

“No one, just us. This is our flat. What's happening?” although he had a horrible suspicion as to exactly what it was that had happened and was trying to decide if he could kill Sherlock in front of these officers and get away with it.

Just then Greg ran into the room, out of breath from his rush up the stairs. He took one look at the pair and their state of undress and groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. “You were..oh my God. No, no. Don't tell me what you were doing. I don’t want to know.”

“If only I had the same luxury.” Came the voice of Sherlock's brother from the doorway, he came into the room and very deliberately stared at the fireplace, the disgusted sneer on his face showed that unfortunately the brief glance he had seen was enough for him to know exactly what they had done.

“Piss off Mycroft,” Sherlock growled, “No one wants you here.”

“Brother, I think you will find that if you make phone calls that lead a police officer to believe you have been taken prisoner, are being beaten and have been forced not to disclose any of this while answering a phone call to stop him from dropping by, then this will be the result.”

Sherlock growled, and was just about to launch a tirade against Mycroft, Greg, the police officers and the whole police force when Mrs Hudson put her head around the door.

“Boys, what is all the commotion about?” her eyes widened when she saw the police officers pointing guns at her tenants , and then she took in the fact that there was a lot more skin on display than there should be in polite company. She was unable to tear her gaze away and as if under the weight of her stare the condom gave up its fight with gravity and slipped off of Sherlock's soft cock to the floor, landing with a small squishing noise that just topped off the mortification John was feeling perfectly.

Mrs Hudson recovered admirably quickly, as befits a woman who has more of a past than you would think from her cardigans and flower patterned tea set.

“Right, everyone out.” She ordered, and when no one moved followed it up with a very firm, “Now!”

The police officers all turned to Greg who looked defeated as he nodded. They all filed out, with Greg taking up the rear, and John was very glad to be able to put his hands down. Just as Greg was exiting the flat Sherlock called after him, “Keys? For the handcuffs?”

Greg smiled maliciously, “I'm sure you'll cope.” and went down to his car, on a mission to fetch a very large drink.

Mycroft tapped his umbrella on the floor a few times and then said, “I had not imagined I would see so much of you again, not since helping to bath you at the age of 5. You might want to get that mole checked, I'm surprised your doctor friend hasn’t noticed.”

Sherlock merely harrumphed at him and turned away.

John glanced over at Sherlock's thigh where the slightly enlarged mole was. “I have, thank you very much. It's fine. Could you leave now please.”

“Yes, gladly, just keep your...activities to yourself in future. I will be very glad to never have to think about it again.” He gave one more disdainful sneer for good measure and was gone.

That just left three of them standing awkwardly.

“Now then,” Mrs Hudson pulled a hair pin from her hair, “John be a dear and put some pants on, and get some for Sherlock. Looks like I've got a lock to pick. Oh, and tea would be lovely. Come over here dear, I'll have to sit, can't be kneeling on the floor with my hip.”

John escaped to the bedroom, and then the bathroom to wash up. He would fetch pants for Sherlock, of course but...maybe having his landlady picking a lock by his naked bum for a while would be a suitable punishment for causing this debacle. 

He started the shower and giggled when he heard Mrs Hudson commenting, “Oh sweetheart, you should go to my waxing place, they're very good. Men appreciate a bit of personal grooming down there you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this needs a better summary, but I don't want to give anything away. Ideas?
> 
> If anyone knows what this kink is called let me know. I'm not convinced semi-public sex is right.
> 
> Thanks for reading. For your convenience a kudos button and comment section are below, feel free to make use of them if you so wish ;-)


End file.
